masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Geth
Heritics Revision Legion's revelations about the nature of the heretics and other geth I believe should be heavily reflected in this article. This article at present gives the inaccurate perception that all geth have the same ideology, utilize the same combat tactics, and technology. Legion's statements back this up. No race, species, gender or demographic of any kind should be judged based on the actions of a single group within that demographic. This article does just that, and I believe that problem should be rectified. --Phildog 02:19, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well then, don't just comment on it here, get to editing! If you want this article changed as described above, change it! SpartHawg948 02:33, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I want to, but I just didn't feel right doing it. I've only made around one edit on this wikia. However reading that makes me feel it's safe to go ahead. I'll start working and post the revision tonight. --Phildog 16:23, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Unable to operate outside the Veil I might have missed this, but when does Legion state this? I assumed that they were chosen to do forays as they housed so many intelligences at once they could make independent decisions and be thought to better represent the geth. I never thought this was a physical limitation of the geth, I mean to say. :) --ABCoLD 17:10, February 11, 2010 (UTC) My guess it is a range issue, most geth "platforms" wouldn't be able to stay in contact with the rest of the geth without lag, unless there's a lot of them, which organics would see as an invasion and attack them. Naming Conventions Though the species name 'geth' should still kept in lower case, after considering it, I think specific enemies like Geth Armatures should be given proper nouns, as these are titles of specific enemies. (Should also make it easier to write articles.) Shout out here if you disagree. I think I was the only one writing them in lower case anyway :p. Will fix. --Tullis 20:44, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :I neither agree or disagree with the convention, but I do believe that we need one. Let's stick to yours. Now we must also say "Asari Commando" rather than "asari commando", right? EliTe X HeRo 20:16, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Bipedal? Humanoid? There are several full fledged geth intellegences encountered in the game that are neither bipedal nor humanoid. While it is true several of the geth could be described as such this describtion would be better suited for their individual pages as opposed to blinket statements made about the entire race. Tetracycloide 18:49, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :While I don't disagree, that paragraph was actually taken verbatim from the official Mass Effect site, from the Galactic Codex entry on the geth. --Tullis 19:20, 5 February 2009 (UTC) I was thinkin' Y'know in the trailer it showed a Geth wearing human armor,and then another image showed a geth holding a human sniper rifle,do ya think that maybe,whatever this new threat is,that it's abducting humans and transforming them into geth?I know i sound bathsit insane,but it was just a thought. M471/952G 16:59, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't think the geth was wearing that N7 armour. It was just standing behind it. --Tullis 18:00, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::That seems a bit weird,in the trailer:Maybe,in the screenshot:DEFINETLY WEARING N7,but then again,it's been ages since ive seen N7 armor,just kept using scorpin,mercenarary(Wrex's starting armor) and then colossus. M471/952G 18:12, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::I also thought it looked like the geth was standing behind the armor, as opposed to wearing it. SpartHawg948 18:23, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I can't speak for any other ME2 media, but the first time I saw that teaser was on a pretty big screen and I'm fairly sure the geth was standing behind it. --Tullis 18:26, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Maybe they're taking hostages now?Kinda weird if it is,it coulda been a reference to gears of war 2,where the locust (Main enemies) start taking hostages after losing a leading figure (Geth:Saren Locust:RAAM) Mr.Wolf 19:08, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking that the new geth squadmate is a geth experiment done by cerberus, they say quote "he's a specific character, you probably recognize him from the trailer...people will really connect with him". I reckon they say this as the geth sort of sound like R2D2. Mrspectre 01:15, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Geth Evolution Does it actually say anywhere how the geth evolve? Do they simply build newer versions, upgrade to newer versions, or a combination of the two? Example: Will a trooper be upgraded to a destroyer, or will a trooper always be a trooper? I've been looking over whatever I can find, but haven't found an answer. SjadoJai 19:47, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Though I cannot backup my answer with in-game facts, my guess is, the geth build the platforms they have demand for. Upgrading a platform to a fully new type does not seem logical because there were designed to serve a specific pupose. I think the term evolution describes the development of fully new platforms like the geth stalker. A new need occurred for the Heretics when they turned from defense against the quarians and the following evasion to offense and invasion lead by Souvereign/Nazara. And the geth answered the demand with a new design for their mobile platforms.--LegioN 16:33, February 14, 2010 (UTC) geth ghosts and stalkers i just noticed that i have never seen a thing called a geth hopper. all are either called geth stalkers o geth ghosts which are black instead of gray and seem to use a sniper like weapon instead of the laser. an example is the big fight with the armature outside the make on the laira's dig site planet. (i forgot the name). where did anyone get the name hopper? :They're referred to as hoppers in the Codex and in the old X06 footage: "hoppers" is a collective term for Stalkers, Sappers and Ghosts. --Tullis 01:49, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Hopper seems to be the name the Alliance soldiers gave those platforms--LegioN 16:36, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Collective Memory? Where is it stated that the geth have a collective memory? When Tali's talking about them? --Tullis 15:10, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure, but I think when Shepard take Tali to to the ambassador to present the evidence. --silverstrike 15:16, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::It's not stated, or even demonstrated, I don't think. For all we know, the geth that Tali obtained the memory core from was present when Saren and Benezia had that conversation. SpartHawg948 21:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::The Geth do share a collective memory, so long as they are connected to the network. Legion explains this over his conversations and loyalty mission. Aboard the Heretic Station, you run into a database, which Legion pokes around in a little to see what they've been up to. And later he pulls a recording of the first time a quarian was worried when a geth asked if it had a soul from the collective network, as long as you let him access the FTL comms. Their memories are definitely shared. Greatak 05:15, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Section for fleet Should there be a section added, with images, describing the geth fleet of dropships and cruisers? Tophvision 14:21, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :No. We have no information whatsoever on a unified geth fleet or geth naval doctrine, and there is little to no evidence for the existence of geth cruisers other than what you have extrapolated from a video. :EDIT: *reads new section on Talk:Starships* All right, but there's no picture supporting this, and you're talking about a ship that may have been glimpsed briefly and which we know nothing about aside from appearance! I'm also disappointed that you took it upon yourself to put this all over the Storyline page without actual proof, and when, as I have said before, this image shows only geth dropships. Put a note in Trivia: Geth Dropships if you wish, but again: we have no information on geth fleet and naval doctrine, so a section here would be mostly speculative. --Tullis 14:24, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :: I would venture to say that many of those ships may be geth cruisers, due to their more elongated nature. But you're right, I'll hold off until I can get a solid image for proof. Any help with that would be nice. Tophvision 14:36, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::I have to admit, I'm still not entirely clear on how a more elongated design denotes an entirely different class of ship. Those silhouettes are indistinguishable from geth dropships. Please put a note in Trivia: Geth Dropships if you wish to mention the possible existence of geth cruisers, and the evidence you have, then I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave this be, at least for now. It's not been a good week for us when it comes to speculation and problematic edits, and I really don't want to wrangle over this. --Tullis 14:46, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. There's some information, that could be added there, that doesn't fit anywhere else; like the fleet strength of 5.000 to 10.000 ships, see Codex Far Rim > Dholen > Charoum --LegioN 13:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Husks Husk are not a subtype of geth, so unless anyone has any objections I will be removing them from the list of geth subtypes. :No objections here. Matt 2108 20:04, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :: That's what I was thinking. But maybe leave a link to the husks. And it might be a spoiler, somewhat. :::I don't see any relation between the geth and husks (apart from the geth helping by mounting humans on the Dragon's teeth) --silverstrike 20:14, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: Until Horizon everyone in the game thinks Hhsks are made by the geth? The final proof of the relation between the husks and the reaper is aboard the derelict reaper. What do I miss?--LegioN 20:37, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Hive Mind Doesn't Tali say specifically that the geth are not like a hive mind when you talk to her in Mass Effect? Matt 2108 20:12, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I guess it could be worded better. What is a better way to state this? They say it's not hive mind, but when I read about the Geth, half the time it sounds exactly like a hive mind mentality. I mean, they share all their processes and Legion states that when one Geth experiences something, it uploads it to the "SOMETHING" (I guess NOT hive mind, even though it is a mind that all Geth share) which makes all Geth believe that they shared that same experience. --Saren72 20:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC)